tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Day of the Diesels (song)
???????????? How do we know this song is real. Where's the source? Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 17:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm honestly sick of this. If a page was created by an admin and then protected, it's either 100% true or there's an overwhelming amount of info to say it is. And in this case it's the former. If you want a source, search the internet or ask in a less accusatory manner. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::It was comfirmed to be in the exrtras on the Wallmart website. Fusspot 22:57, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Fusspot lyrics i have the lyrics for the song, can i put them up?--FoThomas 06:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :I just have to ask, where did you find them? TheSodorSteamworks 06:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::i recorded the song at the movies FoThomas 08:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) (1st Verse) once upon a time, not so very long ago there was a little trouble going on diesels made the steamies really mad none of them could even get a-long (bridge) there they go, heading for the Steamworks honking horns, listen to the rolling thunder (rolling thunder) (Chorus) Day of the Diesels! 'Arry and Bert, Pax, Diesel and Den Day of the Diesels! Norman, Dart and Diesel 10 (2nd Verse) Percy thought he didn't have a friend in the world how very, very wrong could he be with a friend like Thomas rolling by his side he couldn't be in better company (bridge) there they go, heading for the Steamworks whistles blow, listen to the rolling thunder (rolling thunder) (Chorus) Day of the Diesels! 'Arry and Bert, Pax, Diesel and Den Day of the Diesels! Norman, Dart and Diesel 10 Day of the Diesels! 'Arry and Bert, Pax, Diesel and Den Day of the Diesels! Norman, Dart and Diesel 10 (3rd verse) Thomas and Percy, Gordon and Henry Fiery Flynn he roars to the rescue James and Edward, Toby and Emily don't forget the big brave and bright blue rolling thunder (rolling thunder) with the Dieselworks for cinders and ashes there's only one thing to do put aside your worries and just pull together it's the only way to get through (bridge) there they go, building it together (all together) Dieselworks rising from the rolling thunder (rolling thunder) (Chorus) Day of the Diesels! 'Arry and Bert, Pax, Diesel and Den Day of the Diesels! Norman, Dart and Diesel 10 Day of the Diesels! 'Arry and Bert, Pax, Diesel and Den Day of the Diesels! Norman, Dart and Diesel 10 Day of the Diesels! HD version An HD version of the song is on YouTube by TTTEArchives. Some of the lyrics are different. TheSodorSteamworks 08:57, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Updated Lyrics Here's some updated lyrics. ;) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuurKo0gds8&feature=feedu TheFatHatt 12:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sidney? I don't actually remember seeing Sidney in the music video. Are you sure he should be on the character list? LeakLess52 Tooooot! 00:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I believe he was seen in the background of a shot when Percy was leaving the Diesel works. Or am I mistaken? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, he is. I see him now. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 01:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I thought he was in there somewhere. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC)